


十年祭（我的回忆录）

by dgqb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgqb/pseuds/dgqb
Summary: 回忆录记我与她之二三事（至于是不是真人真事，那也没准）





	十年祭（我的回忆录）

闲著  
无心向他 痛彻心扉  
是以此悼十年情思  
2010.8.31-2020.3

* * *

序

“你是不是喜欢我？”她当时说这句话时的神情和语气，甚至她问的具体内容我都已经记不太清了，只记得大概是这个意思。  
我趴在桌上，用“趴”这个字似乎不太准确，我当时下巴直接顶着桌面，两手垂直向下。这一次的眼神交流印象可能并不太好。我眼睛不大，眼白偏多，这个姿势使我是从下往上看她，可能和翻白眼有些相像，这不是一个友善的眼神，兴许外人看来我更像是要打人，亦或是咬人？谁知道呢。  
讲到这里，她当时的姿势兴许是，双手环抱着椅背，半张脸藏在臂弯，用她的眼睛直勾勾的看着我。我那个时候并不知道，这一双眼将陪伴我至少七年，也许是十年，也许更长的岁月。昨天她问我到底喜欢她什么，我没有正面回答。现在想想，我的答案是，看对了眼，就是字面含义，看对了眼。  
十年前的那次问答，以我的摇头做结。在当时，要说心里没有异样是不可能的，但我更多的是诧异：你怎么会突然问这个？我也没表露出什么吧。对于这种直白的提问，我并没有经验，我甚至分不清我内心想着的究竟是“是”亦或是“不是”。为了维持我高冷（傲娇）的人设，也或许是因为这个姿势张嘴太费劲，我选择了摇头，而不发一言。究实而言，我摇头的意思其实是“不知道”，但我想她的理解应该是做否。  
在我摇头的那一瞬间，她便转身了，我的内心不由得生出了丝丝悔意。上身微微离开桌面，张了张嘴。“我为什么要解释呢？”，我如是想，“不知道和不是也差不多吧。”最终，我还是一言不发。

2020年3月8日  
记此于家中卧室  
是为序

* * *

一、远端诸事

2010年8月31日 报到

记于2020年3月8日

这天应该是个晴天，我们这的秋天还是很热，一般很难有机会好好感受秋高气爽是怎样的感觉，直到大学，我到北京读书。我记着我上身穿着短袖，下身穿的是“超”短裤，其实就是打乒乓球那种遮不完全大腿的运动短裤。按我爸的说法，那时候家里还没买车，但我记着我是我妈开车送我去的学校。我坐在后排，车向校门前极窄的小路驶去。这个用词并不准确，当时路边全是上学报到的学生以及送行的家长，机动车道也已堵死。

我看着窗外的人流，有些紧张，同时又有些羞耻。凉快是凉快了，就是这短裤坐下的时候会往后缩。在往后几年，我没有穿过校服的短裤，短袖长裤是夏天的标配。

最后，我还是在路口下了车。就这的路况，走路确实比开车舒适。为了掩饰心中的不安，我没有太关注周遭的情况，一路往前走进学校。

14班，这个号码的班级楼层注定了不可能太低。我挑了个中间偏后的位置，把腿尽量缩在桌底，上半身却相反，散漫地靠在椅背上，扫视前方的同学，和老师。我并没有看见她，或者说我当时并不认识她，一圈后脑勺和辫子在我眼里并没有区分度可言。不过我的扫视也只是给自己找点事情做，别老想着短裤的问题。

老师说了什么，我不记得了。至于我当时知不知道，现在的我倾向于认为，当时我没注意，差不离应该全不知道。我只知道，当时分座位，我被分在了教室的角落头，紧贴后墙，左手边就是窗沿。而她应该是坐在我的正前方。自那天起，我知道了她的名字。嗯，不叫小芳。当时的我并不会想到，在十年之后，她竟然和我成了这样的关系。我竟然还会因为这段关系，记录下如此之多的文字。

兴许是2010年9月1日 偶遇

记于2020年3月8日

我记不清那天具体的日期了，那就且当是开学的第一天吧。早起搭公交车上学，下车后，我步行走进那条在我印象之中一直很堵的路。我认出了她的背影，我身上衣服的同款女装，只是少了衣领，裤子都是一样的蓬松。她那时还不是我最爱的长发，是一种莫名被传为“蘑菇头”发型，背影所见黑发至颈。肩上背着兴许是浅黄色，又或是白色的书包。这十年间，她当然换过书包，就现在想，我也能想起两三款，但最初见她时，究竟是何款，私以为不可考，她自己说不定还记得。

她是骑单车上学的，应是一辆黄色的小车，在当时那个小黄车还不是一个具体指称的年代，她的这辆小车与她的气质还是相符的。在后面的一段时间里，我在回家的公交上，经常能看见她推着单车在路边走着，而旁边还陪着一个人，也穿着校服。这个人自然不是我，在最开始的时候，我甚至也没想是我，这在当时还可能成为我和小伙伴在公交车上的谈资。那个时候，我也没想到，我有一天会这么想要陪她一起走走，说话，抑或不说，时间或长，或短。

不过这都是后来的事情了。在那一天，我做出了现在看极为幼稚的行为，我不想用愚蠢来形容我的少年时期，但少年时期又确实是愚蠢的。我目不斜视地继续往前走，步子迈的很大，最少比我正常走要大。我径直从她的旁边快速走过。我当时是一个极不爱打招呼的人，打招呼这个技能是我在后来这三四年中逐渐摸索学会的。在我那时候的脑子里，我认为，你若认识我，就会主动和我打招呼，你若不认识我或是没认出我，那我跟你打招呼我多尴尬，所以我选择不打招呼装作没有看见，或者是等你先打招呼。

这一天，即使不是开学第一天，那也没有开学多久，我心里竟然还会认为，她应该认不出我，我就能浑水摸鱼晃过去。在逾过她的身旁时，我用余光观察着她，那时我能清楚地听见我心脏的跳动，也能清楚地感受到身上肌肉的紧绷。在我即将超过她车头的时候，她叫了我的名字。心脏似乎漏跳了一拍，伴随着我僵硬地转身，我的脸上兴许漏出了同样僵硬而只剩礼貌的丑陋笑容，兴许又是故作冷静的面无表情。我记不清她当时脸上的神情，甚至我在一年后回想，我都记不得这一整年她长的样子，我总是觉得她的头发挡住了她的脸，以至于我一直记不住她的样子，在她头发的遮掩下，我也没有注意到我会铭记至今的，她的眼睛。在我的记忆里可能只有她的眼睛，在记忆里模糊而又清澈，摄我心魂的眼睛。

“你怎么不跟我打招呼？”

“（呵呵，）我没看见。”我也许笑了，也许没有。在那个时间，她对于我来说，是一个知道名字的陌生人。对于一个欠缺安全感的人来说，对其他人的防备是不可能因为知道她的名字而降低的。

基于礼貌，我似乎应该就此和她同行，陪她到单车棚停车，而后一同上楼。但，我十分确定我当时并不想那么做，至于我具体是怎么做的，都有可能。我可能打完招呼，转身就走；我可能还没陪她到车棚，就先行上教学楼；最没可能的就是，按我现在的想法，平平静静地、最好还是慢慢地和她一起走这一小段路，即使相顾无言，那在我心中也将会是不可磨灭的一笔。不过人生嘛，就是一个错过，加一个错过，再加另一个错过，这也会使你感觉到偶尔一次的相遇是多么的弥足珍贵，从而倍加珍惜。但终究是错付了，甚憾，无悔。

2010-2011年某段时间 军训

记于2020年3月8日

这对我是第二次军训。在这次军训期间，我一次性地留了迄今为止最多的血，右手手掌也被缝了六针，军训提前结束。当然，这与她并没有直接的关系。军训的时光因我受伤而戛然而止，具体的没什么印象了，只记得当时在队列里，总想要给自己找点事情做。于是我会一直盯着某个女生的后脑勺。我大脑给我的反馈是，那个女生是她。我只记得，当时她戴着迷彩帽，脑后扎了个小马尾辫，后颈上有一颗痣。这也成为了数年后，我和她分到了不同班级时，在每周的国旗下讲话后，茫茫人群里寻找她身影时，判断正误的标志之一。

（这在我写完之后回想，我现在甚至也不确定她后颈上到底有没有这颗痣，兴许是有，应该是有，在我的脑海里是有。）

为什么我那时候就会记得她？兴许是眼睛，兴许不是。她的帽檐会挡着我的视线。而在数年之后，我因她的帽檐而吐槽她的帽子。而她说，我不喜欢它，它还不喜欢我呢。那个时候，她的眼睛里应该闪着光吧，嘴角也应该带着笑吧。我希望是这样的。又回想了，应是嗔怪吧。

在第一年里，我只是坐在她的身后。现在想想，我甚至不太确定我究竟是坐在她的正后方，还是侧后方。且当是正后方吧，虽然只能看后脑勺，但最少离着近些。这一年我俩并没有太多故事，当然序言里的也是第一年的事情，除了平时上课也接触不多，可能也与我不在教室午休，不晚自习有关吧。这一年，现在的我也不知道当时的我对她是什么感觉，可能并没有什么感觉？我说不好。

* * *

思君集

思君

落花时，我会想你，因为落花有意，流水无情；

落雪时，我会想你，因为你没见过雪，觉得雪很美；

落雷时，我会想你，因为你喜欢雷鸣电闪，遗世天倾；

现在，晴空万里，我还想你，因为我爱你。

思君•一日初晴思夜雨

云霁雨初歇，阶湿夜光明。

独饮梧桐下，心语对月言。

笑颜不复在，往事皆入眼。

泪生银钩隐，却道风又起。

（忆君双泪垂，谁可话相思。）

思君

往事不足思，往日不足忆。

惟愿世间事，件件助君行。

思君

院起西风，孤身零落细影中。

鸟啼怯怯，雨打花落难相逢。

人见羞语，醉卧泥泞愁满肠。

醒也思君，醉也思君，日夜思君，化（只）作相思泪。

唯愿月长阴，眼影似人斜。

思君

月入床纬春寒现，北风瑟瑟凉犹甚。

解衣阖目夜欲眠，辗转反侧忆不停。

往昔笑颜犹在心，人物两非踪难觅。

点点情思不得言，行行清泪盼君归。

思君

昔见君时君尚笑，今见君时君踌躇。

万古只见东逝水，何留愁绪负心间。

劝君且行勿回头，今生无缘难聚首。

若是芬芳犹未尽，来世再续现时缘。

思君•记于饭后散步前

且将愁心付明月，月自阴晴不顾情。

风亦不识我所思，万般离绪与谁听。


End file.
